


Strictly Second Class

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Financial Issues, Gen, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ignis wonders why Prompto wears the same few outfits.[Tumblr request - Prompto + financial troubles]





	Strictly Second Class

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, another request for anon! This time, a Prompto-centric fic addressing his financial troubles. (No ships intended, but could probably be seen as promnis if you really squint.)
> 
> Title from "[Dead End Street](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NBDvXpsBzk)" by the Kinks.

It took four months for Ignis to determine that Prompto Argentum was not using the prince for his personal gain.

The conclusion left Ignis feeling relieved. He had seen countless individuals try to befriend the prince to boost their status, each one leading him to become more and more withdrawn over the years. Noctis having a genuine friend was a welcome change, one that eased some of Ignis’ nerves.

Prompto was almost always around, always hanging around with Noctis. The boisterous laughter brought a smile to Ignis’ face (though he wouldn’t admit it). It’d come to an end before dinner, always, as Prompto would leave, politely declining the invitations to stay. Ignis assumed Prompto’s parents might’ve wanted him home by then, so he never said anything.

When summer came around, Prompto spent most of the day with Noctis. They’d go out to the arcade or to the movie theater or one of their other haunts, returning in the late afternoon with wide grins on their face.

It was during the summer Ignis noticed Prompto wore the same few outfits. Initially, he assumed Prompto just  _ liked  _ those outfits, that they were just his favorites. But, as the summer progressed, he began to notice little things about them―his jeans were patched up and torn, his shirts were old and ragged, and the shoes he wore were dangerously close to falling apart.

Ignis wondered if Prompto’s parents were aware that their son was wearing rags. Were they not able to afford it? Did they simply not care? He made a mental note to investigate.

* * *

 

Ignis knocked at the door, hoping it wasn’t too early. He had recalled Prompto mentioning his early morning runs, so he figured now was the best time to speak with him.

Prompto’s home, from the outside, was nothing special. It was situated in an average neighborhood, within walking distance of the high school he attended. There was no sign that anyone was home, though.

Ignis knocked on the door again, just to be sure. This time, he heard something on the other side.

Prompto opened the door, looking like he had just climbed out of bed. His hair was a mess, his pajamas were were a few sizes too big, and he looked quite surprised to see Ignis here.

“Uh… hi, Iggy,” Prompto said. He sounded more surprised than angry.

“My apologies for dropping by without notice,” Ignis said, “But there was something I wished to discuss with you. If now isn’t a good time, I can certainly come by later―”

“No, it’s cool,” Prompto said quickly. “I just wasn’t expecting anyone, that’s all.”

The two of them stood there awkwardly before Prompto realized that he was standing it the way. He quickly stepped aside, inviting Ignis inside. 

Ignis stepped inside, taking a look around. Again, there was nothing particularly special about the Argentum household. In fact, it looked quite bare. There was little decoration on the walls, and minimal furniture.

“You want some coffee, Iggy?” Prompto asked. His voice was quiet, an underlying nervousness to it. It didn’t feel right to Ignis.

Ignis accepted Prompto’s offer, watching him leave for the kitchen. While Prompto brewed the coffee, Ignis walked into the living room, examining some of the photos hung up on the wall. 

The one that caught his eye was a family portrait―a man, a woman, and a rather chubby child. Ignis could only assume the child was Prompto, but he didn’t have the grin on his face that he was so used to seeing. In fact, he looked quite depressed.

The man and woman had to be Prompto’s parents. Prompto looked nothing like them―perhaps he was adopted? It took Ignis another moment to realize that this was the first time he had seen Prompto’s parents.

Ignis frowned. “Prompto? Are your parents home?”

“Nope.” Prompto said it like it was normal.

Ignis walked back into the kitchen, just in time for the coffee to be finished. He watched as Prompto poured the coffee into two mugs. He set them down on the kitchen table, where Ignis sat across from him.

“May I ask where they are?”

“Business trip in Accordio,” Prompto said. “They’ve been gone for a month.”

Ignis barely managed to fight off a look of shock. “You’ve been living on your own for the past month?”

“I’m used to it,” Prompto said, taking a sip of his coffee. “They’ve been doing this since I was little. They leave for a month or two, come home, stay for a week or so, then leave again.” 

Ignis opened his mouth to say something, but Prompto cut him off. “It’s okay! I mean, they wire me money for the bills and necessities―y’know, food, medical emergencies, stuff like that. I’m getting along well enough.”

Ignis wasn’t convinced. “You’re not okay with it.”

“Well… no, not totally,” Prompto sighed. “I wish they were home more often, but I understand. If they didn’t have their jobs, I… I probably wouldn’t be in school, or at least not the one I go to now. I wouldn’t have met Noct. I wouldn’t trade that for the world, but…”

“You’re lonely here,” Ignis supplied, “That’s why you’re always at Noctis’ apartment.”

Prompto nodded, bringing the mug to his lips. “Yeah. I… I can stop coming over so much if it’s annoying―”

“I assure you, Prompto, I do not find your presence annoying,” Ignis said. “But that’s not what I’m here to discuss.”

Prompto raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve noticed that you wear the same few outfits,” Ignis said, “And I was curious about your financial situation.”

“I’m fine, Iggy, really―”

“Prompto, there is no shame in asking your friends for help.”

Prompto bit his lip. “I know, but I don’t want Noct to get the wrong idea. And I’m really doing fine. I promise.”

“When was the last time you got new clothes?”

Prompto was silent. That was enough for Ignis, who gave the boy a kind smile. “You’re quite lucky Noctis didn’t find out before I did, Prompto. He lacks tact when it comes to situations like this.”

“I appreciate it, but I can do without. Really.” Prompto gave Ignis a ghost of a smile.

“If you’re nervous about asking for help, I’ll gladly speak to Noctis for you,” Ignis offered. “I assure you, though, he’ll be willing to help, especially after all you’ve done for him.”

Prompto’s eyes widened just a bit. He gave Ignis a questioning look.

“You are the first real friend he has made in a very long time,” Ignis said. “You wanted to befriend him for who he was, not because of his title. You’ve brought him out of his shell. You’ve done a lot of good for him, Prompto―I’m sure he’d be more than willing to help you.”

Prompto’s lip quivered a bit. “Do you really mean that, Ignis?”

Ignis nodded. “Every word. Shall I speak to Noctis about your situation on your behalf?”

Prompto paused, giving it some thought. He hesitated for just a moment before nodding. “Yeah. But don’t make him feel pressured. I don’t want him to feel like he has to.”

“I assure you, he’ll want to do this because you’re his friend.”

Ignis finished his coffee. He stood, picking up the empty mug. “I do apologize, but I must be off. I have a meeting that I must attend. Will I be seeing you later?”

Prompto nodded, giving Ignis the goofy grin he was much more used to. “Yeah.”

“Do you plan on staying for dinner this time?”

Prompto hesitated. Ignis gave the boy a kind smile, silently assuring him that he wasn’t imposing. Finally, Prompto agreed.

“Splendid. Do be aware that I tend to make more than what’s necessary―you’re always welcome to stay for dinner.” 

“Thank you, Ignis. Really.”

“It’s no trouble at all, Prompto. After all, friends are meant to help each other when times are tough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open until August 1st over on my tumblr ([promptoargntm](https://promptoargntm.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
